


It All Fell Apart - HIATUS

by A_Not_So_Normal_Human



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gay, Ghosts, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, toomanytags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human
Summary: Levi and Erwin started dating during their first year in university and as their relationship progressed, they got married 3 years later. They were the happiest couple anyone had ever seen and were so in tune with each other. Their friends would often tease them about it, but they would just brush it off. Sure, they had their disagreements every now and then, every couple does but they would always reconcile with each other the day after. It’s hard to stay mad at someone you wish to live the rest of your life with. Unfortunately, their happy days together ended when Levi who was on his way home after going grocery shopping, got hit by a truck that was out of control.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Crushed happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything or updated one of my past fanfics that I haven't touched in like 6 months... I apologize for that, and believe me when I say, I feel super guilty. Well I'm back and I have another brand new story that I can already see how I'm going to end it and what is gonna happen next so hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for the next update. I'm even thinking of making this part of a series but we will have to see. 
> 
> (I would love it if the first person who reads this comments on what they thought, it would make my day) Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.

“Hello, is this Erwin Smith? It’s the Sina hospital calling.” “Yes, it is? May I ask why you are calling me? Is something wrong?” Erwin didn’t understand why the local hospital was calling him at 6 in the evening when his husband is supposed to be arriving home. He called him earlier to let him know that they would be eating his homemade spaghetti and meatballs. “I am calling you to inform you that your Levi Ackerman Smith, your husband is currently in the emergency room.” Blood running cold, Erwin’s face turned ghostly white and his lips started to tremble. “Why is my husband in the emergency room? Did something happen? What happened to my husband? Is he going to be okay?” Erwin couldn’t think properly, for he was too worried about his husbands’ condition. He starter panicking as thoughts about Levi possibly dying ran through his head. Rushing to put on his shoes and jacket the man on the phone continued talking. “Your husband was hit by a truck that went out of control and the doctors are trying to save his life as we speak. You are allowed to go into the emergency room for you are his husband. You must however refrain from getting in the way.” “I’m going right now. You must save him, he means everything to me.” Erwin said in a strained voice as he hung up the phone and rushed out the door, almost forgetting the keys to the car. After fumbling with the keys, he finally managed to put them in the keyhole and start driving away, breaking every speed limit there was on the road that night, but it didn’t matter to him, he needed to get to his husbands’ side immediately. It was a miracle that he didn’t get a ticket, but getting a ticket was the last thing on Erwin’s mind.

* * *

“Hello sir. How may I help you today?” A lady asked politely when Erwin entered the hospital. “Where is my husband? Where is the emergency room?” Erwin demanded in a pain-stricken voice. He was barely containing the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. “Sir, please calm down. What is your husband’s name?” The lady said in a calm tone as she tried to get Erwin to calm down. “His name… is Levi… Levi Ackerman Smith. They said he would be in the emergency room. Tell me where it is, I need to get to him right now.” Erwin said, desperation entering his voice. The lady quickly searched the computer to find Levi’s name and even though it took her thirty seconds to find his name, it felts like hours to Erwin. There was no time to waste, his husband needed him. “Sir, you go down the hall, take a left turn and go past 2 doors and take the first right and you’ll see the emergency room. However, you must wait outside as the doctors are currently busy in there. I’m assuming your family because only family members are permitted in that area. You must calm down before you enter that area.” The lady said. “Thank you very much ma’am. I am his husband and I will do my best to calm down.” Erwin said very quickly. He finally knew how to get to Levi and so, he ran through the hospital building, almost knocking down several doctors and nurses in the process. He didn’t have time to apologize however, his mind was focused solely on getting to his husband. After taking the right turn and spotting the emergency room, he finally did stop running. As he approached the emergency area, Erwin took some deep breaths in and out to calm his racing heart.

* * *

The red light was still on above the emergency door which must have meant that the doctors were still operating. Erwin decided to sit down on the chair that was beside the emergency room after growing tired of standing and pacing back and forth. Bringing his hands to his face, he bent his head forward and started to pray even though he wasn’t a religious man. “Dear god, please don’t let him die, he is my everything and all that I have lived for… I don’t know what I would do without him…” Erwin whispered, his voice starting to break, and tears started to fall from his ocean blue eyes. He was a mess, all he could think about was the fact that the love of his love was dying.


	2. A Life Was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except something major happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm still alive and I'm still updating even though I have so much to do in my personal life. All I want to do is, SLEEP, DO NOTHING, AND JUST DO WHATEVER I want. 
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy the story and I apologize about any spelling errors I have.

“Sir… Are you awake?” A voice said. Two hands grabbed Erwin’s shoulders and lightly shook him to wake him up.

“Hmmm?” Erwin mumbled trying to pull himself from his deep sleep. All of a sudden, all the past events came rushing back to him, and he snapped awake. His eyes finally working, he looked around him and saw a doctor in surgery clothing standing in front of him. Erwin quickly slapped himself on the face to wake himself up completely. Shit, did I fall asleep? Erwin thought to himself. Reigning in his thoughts, he looked up at the doctor.

“Sir, I have something important to tell you.” The doctor said in a calm voice.

“Is it about my husband? How is he? Is he alive? Can I go see him?” Erwin rambled. He was desperate to see his husband's face. He needed him to tell him he was alright.

“About that… I’m sorry sir… We did the best we could…” The doctor said in a quiet voice, his voice full of sympathy.

“What…? What do you mean? My husband is alive right?” Erwin started to panic as his voice began to tremble and his body started to shake.

“Again, I’m sorry. He lost too much blood and we were too late. We aren’t able to save him. I’m really sorry sir.” The doctor said.

“Are you trying to tell me that my husband… is…” Erwin couldn’t bring himself to say the last word. He could feel his heart breaking and tears started streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was supposed to greet his husband when he came back from the grocery store and eat dinner with him and maybe watch a movie like they always did. But now, in the blink of an eye, that all changed. He was alone, no one was there to welcome him home after a long day at work, no one was there to eat with him, no one would love him like Levi did.

* * *

Sighing the doctor said one final time. “I’m sorry sir, we did the best we could but it wasn’t enough. Your husband passed away.”

Even though the doctor said the words he was dreading to hear loud and clear, Erwin still couldn’t believe it. His husband was the strongest person he had even known. “May I go see him?” Erwin asked, his voice shaking.

“I suppose as we are done…” The doctor said in a reluctant voice as he brought Erwin inside the emergency room.

Wiping his tears, Erwin spotted his pale figure of a husband on the cot. He weaved his way through the room to his husband’s prone form as equipment and nurses were everywhere. Finally he reached Levi’s bed and upon looking at his face, Erwin noticed how pale and ghostly it looked. He looked even paler than he did normally but Erwin remembered that Levi was no longer part of this world. All the light and colour left him. Lowering himself down to Levi’s level, he reached an arm to stroke his husband’s cheek. It was cold to the touch. Silently, tears fell out of his eyes and landed on Levi’s face. Nothing happened, his husband was truly gone.

Shaking, Erwin brought his ear to rest on Levi’s chest. He always felt at peace when he would lie down and listened to the steady thumping of his husband’s heartbeat but this time, there was just a dull silence. Before, Levi would run his hands through his hair, but there was no hand to stroke his hair now. Erwin had nothing now, the one thing he valued more than life was gone. All Erwin wanted to do was disappear and be with Levi and so, he let sleep take him into a world that promised no pain and suffering. Erwin welcomed it with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an emotional rollercoaster. Sorry about that. Next chapter should be up "soon." And when I put the quotation marks, I mean I will update whenever I feel like it and have time. 
> 
> Thank you to those who stuck with me and for waiting for me to update. I know I'm terrible at updating on time but sometimes , life throws shit at you.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I’m a terrible person. Sorry about that awful cliff hanger and I feel bad for some other things.
> 
> 1 – I stopped updating the other fanfics that I was supposed to be working on. I just couldn’t bring myself to write. I would think about what to write next and I would just hit a blank.  
> 2 – I took an even longer break than I intended but my life was super busy, and I didn’t really have time to write.  
> 3 – I probably won’t update the Something Missing in My Life anytime soon. I do have something written, but not enough. I will however, most like continue this fanfic and hopefully in the near future, I will pick up the Drowning in Love and Ecstasy. 
> 
> I thank those who have decided to stick with me until the end. Comments are always welcome and I love reading your comments.


End file.
